


"Fine."

by orphan_account



Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [3]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Hehehe, Just read, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Sex basically, Uhm, arlo is in college, don't hate, don't question, huehuehue, i acually don't know what I am doing, mwahahahaha, please, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rei gets Arlo to finally become his boyfriend, by bribing of course.
Relationships: Arlo & Rei (unOrdinary), Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Series: unOrdinaryOneShotsByMe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a oneshot. ;) srry if it is too short or too much, bUt nO fAn fIc cAn bEeE tOo mUcH

-Rei's apartment-

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Rei asked, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Arlo is speechless, yes, he does like him, but, he just doesn't know about it.

"I-I think it is too soon." Arlo said while looking away from him, he can't bare to see his expression.

"Hmm, maybe this will change your mind." Rei said.

Rei kissed him, Arlo, was very surprised by this. Arlo broke off the kiss, Arlo liked it, he didn't know why he broke it off. Rei took off his own shirt, and threw it onto his couch. 

Arlo, seemed very stiff, so Rei took him to his bedroom. Rei threw Arlo onto his bed and started taking off Arlo's pants.

"W-wait." Arlo stuttered, he seemed powerless, it was like he didn't even have to will to move.

"What is it?" Rei asked, while looking at his boxers.

Arlo didn't reply, so Rei took this as a 'nevermind', and continued with taking off his clothes. He took off Arlo's boxers and shirt, Arlo was now fully naked. Arlo flushed a shade of pink. Arlo couldn't even talk, he couldn't form the words, all he could do was watch, and move along with it.

Rei got on top of him and french kissed him, then he started caressing Arlo's cock. Arlo moaned into Rei's mouth. Rei broke off the kiss to continue playing with his lover's cock.

"Surprised it is so big." Rei chuckled.

Rei got off of him and went to one of his drawers.

"What are you doing?" Arlo asked, these were the actual words that were by his will to come out of his mouth.

"Getting something that will make it easier." Rei replied, just when he finished saying that, he brought of a bottle of lube.

Rei walked over to him and poured a small portion of lube on his finger. "Ready?" Rei asked.

All Arlo could do was nod, so he did. Arlo felt his oily finger dig into him, Rei started thrusting in and out slowly. Arlo let out a strong breath of pleasure.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Rei said, looking at Arlo's conflicted face.

"Hm, let me make it slightly more easier." Rei said while taking out his finer from Arlo.

Rei got on the bed, the side that was farthest from his pillow and lifted Arlo's legs onto his shoulders, he adjusted it so that both of his inner knees was touching his neck. His penis was now at Rei's mouth level. He took his finger that had lube poured on it and rentered him, he was going deeper every time Rei heard a moan from Arlo.

Rei inserted another finger and scissored him.

"A-Ahh~" Arlo moaned, his cock was starting to harden.

Rei did this for about 4 minutes, he then figured that he was stretched enough and took out his finger from Arlo's penius.

"Hey, I was enjoying that." Arlo said, right after he said that, he didn't even believe he did that.

"Don't worry, this one will be even more enjoyable." Rei chuckled.

Rei made him sit up straight and then sat down front of him. There was only centimeters of space in between them. Before Arlo had the chance to comprehend what was happening, Rei slid his dick into Arlo. Arlo was holding his breath, because after that, he knew that everytime he moaned, it would only make his pain worse, but his pleasure increase.

"Cmon, don't hold it in, it'll make you feel better if you let it all out." Rei whispered into Arlo's ear.

Rei kissed him again, but even more passionately this time. They only stopped kissing for a few seconds of air, then started kissing again. Arlo was starting to move on him, Arlo didn't want Rei to have his way all the time. By then, Rei was the one moaning, to be honest, it did feel satisfying. To have your lover be at your feet, basically begging for more. Suddenly, Rei started hitting Arlo's g-spot.

"Mnnn...!" Arlo moaned.

From all of this moving on eachother, Arlo's cock somehow had detached from Rei's penius. Rei found this as a way to make him want to be his boyfriend even more. While Arlo was moaning, he grabbed the base of Arlo's dick and started playing with it, rubbing on it, letting his hand pounce on it.

"Ahh~! I a-am Mmm~ g-going to Ahh~! c-cum." Arlo moaned. 

Suddenly, the position had changed, Rei detached his dick from Arlo and laid him down on his bed. He then got his head in between Arlo's legs and started sucking on Arlo's dick.

"Ahhh~!" Arlo moaned while letting his cum out, most of it went inside of Rei's mouth, the rest sprayed on the bed-sheets.

Rei stopped sucking,"now will you be my boyfriend?" Rei asked while wiping some of the cum of of his mouth, then he licked his hand.

"Fine." Arlo replied, while gasping for air,"Might as we-"

Rei cut him off, because he started kissing him. Rei then broke off the kiss,"You think you can walk?"

"Hm? Yeah." Arlo said, suddenly pain spiked in his ass.

"Tch. Nevermind, it hurts." Arlo said,"but I do think I can walk, yes. And you?"

"Nope, my cock is sensitive." Rei said.

"I can help you~" Arlo said.

"Sure, I am going to shower. You can stay here if you like." Rei said.

Arlo got off of the bed and helped Rei up to his feet.

Rei winced, when he started walking, but incase he fell, Arlo was holding his back. Arlo helped inside of the walk-in shower and started cleaning Rei.

"Feeling better?" Arlo asked.

"Yeah, now that you're here with me." Rei said.

Arlo chuckled and kissed him, with Arlo's hands wrapped around Rei's body, and Rei's hands doing the same. They stood there, making out in his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> nvm, i think i was too little D;


End file.
